Today
by xhidden.tearsx
Summary: Today, is the happiest day of her life. Today, she is letting go of her past, she is facing her biggest demon, the fear of giving her heart to someone. Today, she is moving on. Lucas's thoughts on Brooke and Julians wedding. BL,BJ


**AN: I was searching through some old documents and stumbled across this one shot. I totally forgot I even wrote it but it has some potential so I decided to run with it. It is set to the song Today by Gary Allan. It is most mostly from Lucas's point of view. I'm still working on The Road To Redemption but I've lost my outline for the story so I have to backtrack and try to figure it all out again. In the meantime I thought I'd post this instead of an update on The Road To Redemption. **

**Today he told he that he loved her  
Put a ring around her finger  
And promised her forever, together**

Today, she smiled for all the pictures  
And he was right there with her  
Making all the memories without me

And it hurts to say this out loud  
Looks like she's really gone now

Today is the happiest day of her life  
I should be happy for her today  
So tell me why are these tears in my eyes?  
I know I should be happy for her

**But I've lost everything  
I've lost everything I've ever wanted today**

Today is the happiest day of her life. Hundreds of people gathered together to celebrate the wedding of Brooke Davis, one of America's most influential fashion designers, and Julian Baker, one of America's top movie producers.

Today, he was going to put a ring around her finger and promise her forever. Today, Brooke Davis was going to officially become Brooke Baker. Today, the walls Brooke Davis had put up around her heart to protect herself from getting hurt again would be broken down for good.

Her whole life Brooke Davis had wanted to feel loved. She never believed in love, thanks to her parents and their miserably failed marriage. She thought love was for the weak and Brooke Davis was by no means weak.

When she was 16, she gave her heart to Lucas Scott and since then had not been able to fully get it back. He broke her heart into a million tiny little pieces not only once but TWICE. Today, she was finally moving on once and for all. She was going to get her shattered heart back and give it to someone else. Someone who wasn't him.

It hurt Lucas to even think about it. The tears he had longed to hold back escaped his eyes, falling at lightning speed as he watched the only girl he'd ever truly loved pose for pictures with her husband, Julian Baker. God he hated that man. Julian had taken everything that he had ever wanted.

Today, he lost the love of his life, and all because of his own stupidity, indecisiveness, and incapability to give his heart to someone. All because he thought he was in love with Peyton Sawyer, and was too stupid to see what was right in front of him. Not a day went by when he didn't think about what could've been or that he didn't blame himself for Brooke's non-existent love life.

He knew it was his fault that Brooke was so vulnerable and broken and now she was finally moving on and learning to love again, but why were there tears in his eyes? He didn't understand why he couldn't bring himself to support Brooke and Julian. She would've wanted the same for him. Wouldn't she?

**  
Today I thought about the moment  
I could have said I loved her  
And promised her forever, together**

Today, today it really hit me  
That she don't really miss me  
She's found a new beginning

And I'm wishing  
I had one more chance  
God knows it's too late for

Today, he took a trip down memory lane. He thought about the day she left him, the day he should have told her that he loved her instead of the measly "I'm sorry". That was the last day he ever heard her say I love you to someone, and not mean it in a just friends kind of way. Then Julian came around and changed that, and now he was 7 years too late.

He thought about the other time he could've told her he loved her. He was sitting in the Tree Hill airport with 2 plane tickets to Vegas in his hand, and instead of calling the one he should have picked, he called her best friend. That was the day he made the biggest mistake of his life. Of course he and Peyton hadn't lasted long. After a year they were divorced because realization that they weren't meant to be together hit them. He should've listened to his heart and called Brooke. If he had, maybe she would've become Brooke Scott instead of Brooke Baker today. Brooke Scott had a much nicer ring to it anyways.

Today, Lucas Scott realized that he was in love with someone who was never going to love him back, someone that would never miss him again. With every end there is a new beginning and Brooke Davis found hers today. Today, it was too late to fix the mistakes he had made so carelessly as a teenager. Today, there would be no second chance.

**Today is the happiest day of her life  
I should be happy for her today  
So tell me why are these tears in my eyes?  
I know I should be happy for her**

But I've lost everything  
I've lost everything I've ever wanted today

Today is the happiest day of her life  
I should be happy for her  
But I've lost everything  
I've lost everything I've ever wanted

Today he told he that he loved her

**Put a ring around her finger **

Today was full of regrets and mistakes. Today, Lucas Scott realized that everything was in the past and that the destiny shot and all of the speeches in which he had professed his love for Brooke Davis would mean nothing. Nothing was going to change the outcome of today. Nothing was going to change Brooke Davis's mind. There were no words that he could say to convince her she was making a mistake.

There was so much he wanted to say but it wasn't fair to Brooke, or to Julian. He wasn't going to be the person to ruin their marriage. All he could do was wait and hope for the best, hope that they didn't last. It sounded selfish but he was losing a battle that he wasn't ready to lose. Brooke Davis was worth the wait.

Today, is the happiest day of her life. Today, she is letting go of her past, she is facing her biggest demon, the fear of giving her heart to someone. Today, she is moving on.


End file.
